


Isaac comes back home.

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Allison's death, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Grief, Isaac Comes Back, Isaac missed Lydia, Lydia missed Isaac, Lysaac, Phone Calls, Pre-Relationship, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Allison's funeral, Isaac went to France because he could't cope with it. He called Melissa everyday, and one day he suddently asked about Lydia, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac comes back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, and yet sorry for any mistakes, not a native speaker!

Isaac had been away from Bacon Hills for awhile. He felt like he could't cope with Allison's death. He had lost so much when her eyes had stop shining. He talked to Melissa that night after the funeral, and told her he wanted to go out of there for awhile, and Chris Argent had ask him to leave to France with him. Melissa was Isaac guardian since his father death, and she loved Isaac just as much she loved Scott, and she knew she wouldn't be capable of seen Isaac in such pain, so she let him go.  
He left that night, whithout any goodbyes. He didn't even told Scott he was leaving, after he had kind of date Allison, things between them where tense. But he knew he was going to miss him, and Derek. Even Stiles and Lydia. And he will miss Melissa so much, she was such a mother to him.

After his departure they had remained in contact, he would called her every night and Melissa would told him about everything. They talked about Scott's relationship with Kira, and how happy was Isaac to know he had overcome Allison. He still missed her everyday, but it didn't hurt anymore. 

One day, he surprised Melissa.  
'And how is Lydia, Mel?' he asked one day, out of nowhere and Melissa took awhile to reply.  
'Oh, she's doing fine I think. She's an strong girl, but sometimes I feel like she's keeping everything inside, like if she couldn't tell Stiles or Scott'   
Isaac knew that feeling. But he didn't know why he cared about how was Lydia, they weren't even friends.  
After that they talked a bit more, and they hang up.  
He thought about what Melissa had told him, why did Lydia told them what was wrong? Did she felt alone?  
He remembered about the day of the funeral, how he saw a shattered and lost Lydia. He had approched her and gently, he had put his hand in her shoulder triying to confort her. She had smiled back at him, and for some strange reason, it felt good to help her.

Another month pass by, and Isaac decided he wanted to go back to Bacon Hills. He had called Scott, after almost a year, and told him. He was happy for the news, but he told Isaac he couldn't pick him up from the airport, but Derek will.

When he arrived to the airport, he was expecting to see Derek's black Camaro, but instead he saw Lydia's blue Toyota. She was wating for him near her car. She had change, Isaac thought, she looked so much like a women now. Still she was beautiful. He didn't knew what to do or what to say, but he didn't have to figured it out.   
As soon as she saw him, she started running towards him, and he opened his arms for her to place among them, and then hugged her strongly. They both smiled.  
'God, I didn't thought I would say this but, I have really missed you' she told him, and he smiled down at her.  
'I wouldn't have thought it either, but I do have missed you too, Lyd' he said. And with that, he realise he didn't just missed Scott and Melissa, now, with Lydia between his arms, he knew he had missed her a lot much than he will ever admit.


End file.
